Escala de grises
by Top Boy
Summary: Eren siempre amado vestir de colores, Levi es daltónico. Una combinación perfecta cuando el amor es quien los une: Ereri / Lemon / Two-shot más dos viñetas
1. Pt 1— Mirada Daltónica

Disclairmer: Shingeki no Kyojin(進撃の巨人) es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

—Bastardo—esa voz sonaba algo lejana— ¿Quieres ir a la nueva cafetería?

— ¿Cuál de todas? —Había preguntado mirando al castaño—. Últimamente han aparecido muchas cafeterías por aquí.

—Así es—afirmo—. Creo que se llama "Mistral"

— ¿Mistral? —El asintió— ¿Qué nombre es ese?

El se había encogido de hombros y sonreído para luego golpear su hombro.

—No se bastardo—dijo con simpleza—. Pero tenemos el día libre y no quiero estar encerrado en casa.

—De acuerdo—acepto—. Pero sigo sin saber dónde es, Jean

—Por ahí—siempre me han encantado las direcciones de Jean—. Tu solo sigueme

Entonces habíamos caminado hasta salir del campus de LMU y unos veinte minutos después de la caminata estábamos frente a la pequeña cafetería.

Se veía realmente bien y al parecer no había más de cuatro personas.

—Bueno...sigo sin entender el nombre—dije a Jean que simplemente me había ignorado y entró a Mistral dejándome afuera—. Me alegra que seamos mejores amigos

Entonces lo había seguido, cuando empuje la puerta un tintineo me recibo e hizo zumbar mis oídos.

Nunca me ha gustado el sonido que provocaban esas campanas...

Había arrugado mi nariz y fruncido un poco mis cejas mientras buscaba con la mirada a Jean a quien encontré parado frente al mostrador hablando con la chica que atendía.

— ¡Eren, ven aquí! —no había necesidad de que el gritara, estábamos a menos de tres metros.

Pero a Jean no le importó que los demás clientes se aprendieran mi nombre, porque me volvió a llamar a gritos

Cuando estuve junto a su lado, le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza: —No entiendo tu necesidad de estar gritando.

— ¡No a la agresión, bastardo! —Exclamo entre risas—. Lo siento, esque estabas parado ahí como estatua

—Pero... ¿qué hacemos aquí? —seguía sin saber porque estábamos frente al mostrador discutiendo frente a la pobre cajera que nos miraba raro.

—Estaba dando nuestros pedidos—dijo tranquilo.

—Oh, eso es nuevo para mi.

—A mi me gusta, vamos a la mesa de allá—y había señalado una mesa cerca de la única ventana que había.

Luego de habernos sentado un chico—sabrá Dios de donde salió, porque no lo había visto—, llegó a nuestra mesa con una pequeña bandeja y el pedido que hizo Jean.

—Disfruten su comida—había hecho un reverencia y luego se retiró.

Eran dos batidos, uno de fresa y el otro de chocolate junto a una pequeña canasta de galletas que según Jean eran de canela y vainilla.

— ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto tomando su batido de fresa.

—Me gusta—acepte—. Creo que podría seguir viniendo de vez en cuando

Y apenas termine de hablar otra vez la campana sonó y el zumbido atacó mis oídos.

Estúpidas campanas.

Mi silla está frente a la de Jean y podía ver sobre su hombro hacia la puerta, dos chicos acaban de entrar.

Uno más que alto que el otro, rubio y parlanchín junto a un pálido pelinegro de baja estatura.

— ¡Bastardo! —Entonces reaccionó y veo al castaño hacerme mala cara— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento caballo—el negó—. Me distraje un poco.

— ¿Un poco? —sonrió y ladeo la cabeza—. No será que... ¿estabas viendo a alguien?

Mis mejillas se habían coloreado casi de inmediato y me obligue a mi mismo a dejar mi mirada clavada en la canasta con las últimas siete galletas que quedaban.

—No sé de qué hablas Jean ¿A quién podría estar viendo?

—A los chicos que acaban de entrar ¿tal vez? —dijo con gracia y sin disimulo alguno giró su cabeza en busca de los recién llegados.

Y el rubio también volteo a ver, sus mejillas se encendieron y Jean quito la mirada rápidamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte confundido.

—Es muy lindo—susurro tomando de su batido y metiéndose dos galletas a la boca.

— ¿En serio caballo? —reí—. Ah, pero soy yo quien los anda viendo.

— ¡No te burles bastardo! —Y metió otra galleta a su boca—. Fue muy vergonzoso, seguro ya sabe que estamos hablando de el...ellos, eso.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —dije con burla, amaba molestar a Jean.

—No sé... ¿Está...están viendo para acá? —y comió otra galleta, ahora sólo habían tres.

—El pelinegro miro hace un momento—dije despacio...ese chico era guapo, y el cabello resaltaba su piel, se veía realmente bien.

— ¡Eren! No te pierdas en este momento—pido susurrando.

—Lo siento. El otro chico también es guapo—Jean me miro curioso—. Pero puede ser que sean pareja

Entonces el pelinegro se deslizó sobre la mesa y me miro con un puchero.

—Has matado todas mis esperanzas maldito bastardo—me dijo con reproche.

Yo sólo reí un poco y tome de mi batido hasta que note al pelinegro ponerse de pie y venir en nuestra dirección siendo seguido por la mirada del rubio.

Pero no dije nada a Jean que seguía quejándose como niño y decidí fingir que le prestaba atención.

Maldición, ese guapo chico venía hacia nosotros. Por un momento olvidé como se respiraba.

—Disculpen—y Jean calló de golpe al mismo tiempo que se endereso en su silla cuál resorte.

— ¿Te podemos ayudar? —pregunto Jean con una sonrisa mínima al notar que yo estaba congelado.

—Puedes. ¿Vez al chico de cabello claro de allá? —y señaló al pelir...

Me había dejado confundido, ¿cabello claro? Yo veo que lo tiene rubio y Jean también lo noto.

— ¿El rubio? —entonces el pelinegro pareció percatarse de su error y miro a su amigo con una expresión de muerte apenas sus miradas se cruzaron

—Si...eso—entonces giró su cabeza hacía el pelinegro—. Mira, el es muy tímido y desde que ustedes cruzaron miradas no deja de mencionar lo guapo que te vez y me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Era realmente muy sincero y directo.

Jean y yo nos miramos confundidos y luego miramos al pelinegro.

— ¿Quieres...que deje de ser guapo? —pregunto con duda y el pelinegro sonrió un poco.

Otra vez olvidé como respirar.

—Quiero que vallas a hablar con el por favor. Parece que a ti también te llamo la atención—Jean tenía el rostro como un semáforo pero igual asintio frenéticamente—. Armin, Armin Arlert es su nombre.

En un 2 por 3 mi—estúpido—mejor amigo se había levantado con su batido en mano para encaminarse rápidamente hacia el rubio a quien vi sonrojarse.

Cuando lleve mi mirada al asiento—supuestamente—vacío de Jean me encontré con el guapo pelinegro sentado ahí comiéndose una de las galletas de canela y vainilla.

— ¿Sabes que hora es? —me pregunto al momento en que nos miramos y yo mire mi reloj porque si sacaba mi teléfono lo terminaría botando.

Mi pulso estaba temblando y ese chico pálido era el culpable, lo peor, esque el no sabía.

—Son las dos en punto—el asintió y tomo de su botella de agua, cosa que recién noto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —asegurado. Sentía que me iba a desmayar.

— Eren, Eren Jaeger

—Levi, Levi Ackerman—dijo de igual forma y se comió otra galleta. Ahora sólo quedaba una—. Lamento comerme tus galletas

—No pasa nada—asegure y el movió la canasta con la única galleta restante más cerca de mi—. Gracias

Sus manos eran delgadas al igual que sus dedos, largos y huesudos. ¿Tocará piano?

— ¿Porque dijiste "cabello claro"—e hice las comillas con mis dedos—, cuando señalaste a tu amigo?

Lo vi titubear un momento y luego tomar otra vez de su botella con agua.

—El...—hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo—rubio...si, eso. El color rubio es un color claro, ¿No?

—Bueno... si tiene sentido—oh eso había pensado yo.

Por que en parte quería seguir hablando con el pálido pelinegro con bonita sonrisa que se comía las galletas agenas.

Entonces ambos sonreímos, yo me comí la última galleta y regrese con un nuevo contacto a casa y Jean con una cita para el fin de semana...

* * *

Levi A

«—Si puedo. Solamente que quiero dormir más la Universidad me esta matando, ¿no podemos dejarlo para mas tarde?—»

16:25

Jaeger

«—Claro que se puede. Pero tiene que dejar de ser tan perezoso, nos vemos a la hora acordada por mi—»

16:28

* * *

Tire mi teléfono a un lado del sofá y luego coloqué mi mano derecha en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón que la tía frenético y parecía estar apunto de saltar de mi pecho.

Desde aquel día en la cafetería estuve al menos dos horas frente a mi teléfono pensando en si debía enviarle un mensaje a Levi tan pronto.

Al final Jean—compartimos el departamento—se cansó de verme y me quito el teléfono para enviarle un simple "Hola" que fue respondió dos minutos después...

Estuvimos hablando por un mes y...maldición este hombre contesta los mensajes más rápido que una mujer enojada apunto de mandarte al demonio.

Me encanta.

— ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de estúpido?

—Seguro está pensando en Levi Ackerman

Siento mis mejillas calentarse al igual que mis orejas cuando Jean responde eso tan a la ligera.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! —casi le ladro. Estúpido Jean burlista.

—Yo creo que Jean tiene razón—dice Farlan riendo—. Desde que empezaste a hablar con ese chico estas en las nubes...más de lo normal

— ¡Yo no me la paso en las nubes! —les reclamó y ambos rien.

— ¿Ah si? —Yo asiento— Jean y yo estábamos hablando de la nueva película del C.A ¿Cuál fue el nombre que te dijimos?

Mi mente se queda en blanco instantáneamente: — ¿Estaban hablando del C.A?

Entonces un cogin se impacta contra mí rostro.

—Gracias a Dios que Levi no estudia en LMU—dice el rubio ceniza y Jean a su lado asiente.

— ¿Dónde estudia? —pregunto Farlan y otra vez me quedo pensativo.

—Voy a preguntarle—otro cogin se estrella contra mi cara—. ¡Dejen la agresión!

Entonces tomo mi teléfono y me doy cuenta de que hay un mensaje de el que aún no e leído.

* * *

Levi A

«—Eren...de verdad, tengo cosas que hacer, sólo una hora—»

16:30

Jaeger

«—De acuerdo.

¿Dónde estudia?—»

16:58

Levi A

«—En LMU. ¿Porqué?—»

16:59

Jaeger

«—Curiosidad.

¡Nos vemos Levi!—»

17:04

* * *

— ¿Entonces? —dice Farlan sentándose junto a mi en el sofá.

—Está en LMU—susurro.

— ¿Qué?

—Está en LMU—repito más alto.

Ambos chicos me miran un momento antes de intercambiar miradas entre ellos, entonces Jean abre sus ojos más de lo normal.

— ¡Yo no le pregunté a Armin! —Grita levantándose del sofá—. ¡Voy a Llamarlo!

Entonces salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, Farlan y yo empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Te gusta ese chico? —me pregunta el rubio ceniza mirándome seriamente.

—Desde que atravesó la puerta de la cafetería—confíeso.

— ¿Tú le gustas?

—Ni idea—respondo encorbandome un poco, colocando mis codos en mis muslos y mirando al suelo.

—Le gustas—repite.

—Ya te dije qu...—pero el me corta negando con la cabeza y diciéndome que me calle.

—No es una pregunta Eren—ríe—. Te lo estoy confirmando

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Recuerdas a Isabel? —Asiento, la chica pelirroja que le gusta a Farlan—. Es la hermana menor de Levi

— ¡¿Porque no me dijiste?! —reclamó y el me dice que me calme

—Porque no estaba seguro. Pero cuando Jean dijo "Ackerman"—hizo una pausa—, me di cuenta de que era el mismo Levi... ¿anda pelinegro verdad? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Sabes que e tenido muchas presentaciones y el a estado muy ocupado en su pasantía—y de un momento a otro ríe—. Espero que Isabel no piense en teñir su cabello de nuevo.

— ¿Porque? A mi gusta como se ve con el cabello negro

—Sí, pero Isabel es muy necia y Levi no se resiste a ella—con esas palabras me deja completamente deslocado

— ¿De qué hablas? Acaso Levi no se mira a los espejos —noto al rubio tensarse en su lugar.

—No es nada. Olvídalo—y ante de que siga indagando en el tema, Jean aparece

— ¡ESTA EN LMU! ¡¿Cómo es que nunca e visto a ese Ángel?! —grita tirándose en el sofá principal de forma dramática

—Porque Armin quiere ser bioquímico—le dice Farlan como si nada—. Compartimos varias clases. Es muy difícil que alguien del edificio de ciencias se topé con alguien del de contaduría.

—Tiene razón—apoyo y mi cerebro hace click—. ¿En qué edifico están Levi?

—En el mismo que nosotros—dice pero algo no cuadra—, ya se lo que piensas, nuestro edifico está dividido en dos ¿recuerdas? no lo has visto porque la entrada y salida del de leyes esta contraria al de nosotros

—Tiene sentido—ahora es el turno de Jean para apoyarlo—. Espera... ¿conoces a Levi y Armin?

Y terminamos explicando la situación del porque Farlan conoce a nuestros crush y porque no dijo nada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Te vez muy bien Eren—dice el pelinegro en cuento estoy frente a el y una sonrisa se me escapa.

—Tú también Levi—alago y él sonríe poco pero lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus dientes.

Es tan lindo.

—Eren ¿vamos? —pregunta señalando con su cabeza la entrada al cine y yo siento caminando junto a él.

— ¿Qué película veremos Levi?

—Eso te iba a preguntar—dice mirándome sobre su hombro—. Tú me invitaste después de todo.

Por un momento mis orejas se ponen rojas al recordar lo mucho que me costó pedirle está salida—Cita—pero no había pensado en ese detalle.

—Que tal...El espacio entre nosotros—y señaló la cartelera.

— ¿De qué trata?

—Ni idea—el ríe suavemente y yo me quedo en shock al escuchar su hermosa sonrisa.

—Iré a comprar las palomitas ¿Quieres mixtas o sólo mantequilla?

—Mixtas por favor. Iré por la entradas—el asiente y se da vuelta para ir a hacer fila.

Yo planeaba lo mismo, lo juro. Pero mis ojos se desviaron y terminaron clavados en el trasero de Levi.

Maldición, que bonitas piernas que tiene, el pantalón negro de cuero se adhiere perfectamente a su cuerpo y parece una segunda piel.

Cuando logró reaccionar me encamino a comprar las entradas; dos en F8, ósea que en el medio estará perfecto.

—Sigo sin saber de que trata la película—la profunda voz de Levi me hace pegar un respiro, entonces le miro feo—. ¿Qué?

—Levi, tu voz es muy profunda. Me asustaste—el se queda pensativo un momento pero no deja de mirarme.

¿Dije algo malo?

—Eren, tu voz es más gruesa que la mía—dice con seguridad—. No veo razón para que te asustes

—Es que...—suelto un suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa—. No importa, mejor entremos ya.

—Tiene muy bonitos ojos esa chica—susurro cerca se su oído—. ¿Qué piensa?

Levi se inclina hacia mí, imitando mi acción: —Yo los veo todos grises

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto confundido.

—Yo veo todo gris, ya sabes...—y señala sus ojos.

—No. No lo se—entonces me doy cuenta de que el se tensa en su lugar

—No es nada. Olvídalo—las mismas palabras de Farlan

La curiosidad me está matando, quiero saber de que hablan estos dos

—Levi

— ¿Uhmm?

— ¿Nos vamos? Me estoy aburriendo

—Espera. Quiero saber si regresa a Marte o se muere—dice y sigue comiendo palomitas.

Diez minutos después somos los últimos en salir de la sala, ambos en silencio hasta que decido terminarlo

— ¿Le gustó la película Levi?

—Sí. No fue tan mala—aún está serio.

Una sonrisa se cuelga en mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo rodeo los hombros de Levi con mi brazo izquierdo y el me mira con una ceja arqueada

—Levi, vamos a sentarnos. Quiero preguntarle algo—al parecer el capta rápidamente sobre lo que quiero hablar así que sólo asiente y seguimos caminando hasta una banca cerca de la puerta del Mall

—Sabe—digo llamando su atención—, hace poco me di cuenta de que usted es amigo de Farlan

— ¿Conoces a Farlan? Que pequeño es el mundo—susurra—. No me digas que ahora conoces a mi hermana también—dice con cara de fastidio y yo río

—No. Sólo de vista porque Farlan me contó que le gusta Isabel—entonces Levi me mira como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—Le gusta—dice y pone una mano en mentón—. Mi hermana...le gusta mi hermana...

Se queda un momento en silencio y entonces recuerdo lo que Farlan dijo cuándo me contó sobre su enamoramiento.

"No le digas a nadie, ni siquiera el hermano de Isabel lo sabe"

Y yo se lo acabo de decir.

—Lo voy a matar—dice de repente como si nada— ¿Sabes a qué hora terminan sus clases mañana?

— ¡Levi! —exclamo y el me mira serio—. No puedes hacer eso. Además, como podría saber su horario

—Tienes razón—suelto un suspiro de alivio—. Mejor hablo con Armin que comparte clases con el

— ¡No, Levi! Usted está desviando el tema—el ríe.

Lo sabía, lo está haciendo a propósito

— ¿Qué querías hablar entonces?

Por un momento me quedo en silencio pensando las palabras correctas pero...Bah, no se como decirlo.

—Farlan dijo algo parecido cuando estamos hablando y se dio cuenta de que saldría con usted—el me hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe—. Dijo que esperaba que Isabel no le tiñera el pelo cuando le dije que eras pelinegro...

Hago una pausa cuando noto como Levi habré más de lo normal los ojos y toca su cabello despacio

—Y el dijo que seguro Isabel intentaría cambiarlo algo así...—él no dice nada, desvía la mirada—. Lo mismo paso en la cafetería con el asunto del "cabello claro"—hago las comillas con mis dedos—, cuando era rubio. El rubio es un color claro, pero fue raro.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta despacio ahora mirándome a los ojos.

—Cuando te dije que la protagonista tenía bonitos ojos, dijiste que todo lo vez gris—suspiro.

— ¿Qué piensa tu? — Esta mordiendo su labio inferior y Dios...me están dando ganas de morderlo por el.

—No se... ¿eres ciego? —el ríe un poco y niega—. Uhmm... ¿Tienes cataratas en tus ojos y vez manchas?

Nuevamente niega: — ¿Eres un alíen que no distingue colores?

—Algo así—dice sonriendo y yo le miro confundió haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Eres un alíen?

—N-no—responde entre risas.

— ¡No te rías Levi! —exclamo y el limpia pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

De verdad...es muy lindo este alien.

—No distingo colores Eren, no los puedo ver—dice cuando logra dejar de reír pero aún así no entiendo y el lo nota—. Tengo daltonismo acromático

—Pero...se supone que los daltonicos si ven los colores—gracias clases de verano de biología.

—Hay diferentes tipos de daltonismo—ahora tiene más sentido—. El daltonismo acromático quiere decir que yo solo puedo ver en blanco y negro.

— ¿Blanco y negro? —pregunto aún asombrado.

—Más bien, gris porque negro del todo no veo—ya entendí—. Veo solamente en escala de grises Eren.

—Entonces no sabías que tienes el cabello negro—el niega.

—Recién me doy cuenta, según mi madre es mi color de pelo natural, es más, yo solo sé que tener el pelo negro es normal—suspira—. El día que te conocí Armin me dijo que tenía el pelo rubio, pero preferí decirles que tenía cabello claro por aquello... ¿es normal tener el pelo rubio? No espera...sigo sin saber que es color rubio

—Olvídalo, Levi—el me mira con ambas cejas arqueadas—. El color que andas te sienta muy bien, ahora entiendo porque sólo andas de blanco y negro... ¿Cómo haces cuando vas a comprar ropa?

—Algunas veces Isabel me ayuda a combinar colores pero, normalmente les pido a quienes entienden que me ayuden con eso, pero tengo que explicar mi daltonismo y...—entonces suelta un suspiro y seguro un gruñido que me hacen reír.

—Tienes una mirada daltónica...

—Tengo una mirada daltónica...

* * *

« ¡En la segunda parte viene el lemon!

Aquí quería desarrollar un poco la historia del EreRi.

Además, esta es la pequeña adaptación de mi fanfic orinal que es un TaeGi que está en Wattpad.»


	2. Pt 2— Un gemido por cada gris en escala

—Eren—un gruñido escapa de mis labios cuando siento a Levi removerse entre mis brazos—. Sueltame por favor

Pero hago todo lo contrario y aprieto aún más el abrazo a su cadera y paso mi pierna sobre las suyas. Ahora es el quien gruñe.

—Quiero ir al baño

—No quiero que te vallas—susurro.

—Sera menos de un minuto— entonces suelto un suspiro y lo suelto.

Abro un poco mis ojos sólo para mirar la espalda de Levi desaparecer cuando cierra la puerta tras de el.

Cuatro meses desde que me di cuenta de que Levi es daltónico...el mismo día que estuvimos en el cine nos quedamos como tres horas sentados mientras le hacía preguntas y el respondía con sarcasmo y burla por las estupideces que le decía:

 _"— ¿Cómo cruzas la calle? Digo, tu no vez el rojo del semáforo._

 _—El sensual dibujo del semáforo con una equis en medio me dice muchas cosas..."_

Un mes después me había confesado seguido por lo que Farlan me había dicho:

 _"No dudes. Isabel me dijo que sólo pasa hablando de ti, eso nunca pasa Eren, ve y dile lo que sientes"_

Y bueno...en estos dos meses descubrí que tengo mucho auto-control.

Cada vez que nos vemos y el llega con esos pantalones apretados a sus musculosas piernas me hacen fantasear más de lo que debería.

Lo más largo que hemos llegado a sido cuando nos quedamos dormidos viendo películas y el amanece sobre mi cuerpo, o en las ocasiones en las que despierto con su espalda en mi pecho y su glorioso trasero frotando mi típica erección matutina desde que lo conocí

No es fácil las ganas que me dan de tomarlo por la cintura, desnudado y hacerlo mio...pero no se a dado el momento.

Incluso el beso más candente que nos dimos fue interrumpido cuando Isabel llegó al cuarto de Levi a buscar un par de audífonos... nunca pensé odiar tanto a una persona

—Eren ¿qué hora es? —salgo de mi mundo para darme cuenta de que Levi viene saliendo del baño.

Buscado mi teléfono, lo encuentro en mi bolsillo trasero: —Faltan diez para las cuatro

—Nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo—dice dejándose caer a mi lado en la cama—. Ni siquiera apagamos la luz

Yo aprovecho para sentarme tras de el y abrazarlo, entonces el deja caer su cabeza contra mi pecho.

—A mi no me molesta despertarme contigo—susurro a su oído y el se estremece—. ¿Quieres que sigamos durmiendo?

— ¿Me prestas una camisa? —Yo asiento y el se levanta casi de inmediato para ir a mi armario.

Mientras yo me quito los zapatos y la camisa de calle que ando: —Lev, pásame el pantalón verde por favor.

Pero veo a Levi quedarse quieto y con la mirada fija en mi ropa con una camisa en las manos: —Lev ¿pasa algo?

Entonces un pantalón negro y rasgado se estrella contra mi rostro y veo a Levi caminar hacia mí con una expresión de muerte.

— ¿Te gusta burlarte de mi, mocoso? —oh...acabo de recordar que es daltonico.

—N-no—niego y levantó los brazos en señal de paz—, sigo medio dormir y sabes que no conecto la lengua con el cerebro en este estado

El suelta un suspiro y se sienta junto a mí para quitar sus zapatos: —Eres muy especial Eren

—Así me amas—digo dejando un beso sobre su cabello y ahora quien busca ropa soy yo.

Cuando me cambio el pantalón de mezclilla por el verde de algodón para dormir y busco la camisa negra que uso normalmente, pero no la encuentro: —Lev, la camisa que tienes es la que yo...

Pero mis palabras mueren apenas lo miro con mi camisa puesta

Sólo mi camisa.

Mi corazón se detiene un momento y el me mira un poco sonrojado, por favor Dios, no me dejes mirar más abajo de la camisa.

Pero como siempre la tentación es mayor y mi vista recorre más allá de su rostro, hasta donde la camisa deja de tapar sus muslos y deja al descubierto sus piernas, blancas y musculosas.

Creo que tengo una maldita erección y al parecer Levi se dio cuenta porque desvió la mirada.

No puedo evitar acercarme a el y tomarlo de la cintura dejando nuestros cuerpos totalmente juntos, incluso puedo sentir su respiración contra mi cuello.

— ¿Porque me haces esto? —le pregunto en un susurro contra su oído y el se agarra de mis brazos— ¿Buscabas tentarme?

El niega y esconde su rostro en mi pecho, pero eso solo logra hacer que mi imaginación empiece a volar.

—Que lastima porque ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo—una sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro, entonces Levi alza la mirada y me mira a los ojos.

— ¿Si? —Dice con una ceja arqueada—. Yo nunca e estado con un hombre de esta manera Eren

Eso solo logra que mi erección palpitar al imaginarme las exquisitas reacciones que tendrá, lo mejor es que soy el primero y último que podrá ver tal cosa.

—Ya aprenderás Levi.

* * *

 _Narrador omnisciente_

* * *

Los labios del más alto atacan primero el pálido cuello del pelinegro haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y apretar sus manos un poco más alrededor de los brazos del más alto.

Un nuevo jadeo escapa de los labios del pelinegro, dándole la oportunidad perfecta al castaño para escabullir su lengua entre los delegados labios del mayor, enredando su lengua con la contraria en una candente danza por la dominancia que gana el más alto.

Hay saliva bajando por la comisura izquierda del pálido, los suspiros inundan la habitación y el aire les empieza a faltar así que ambos se separan aún jadeantes.

Se miran uno segundos a los ojos antes de sus labios se vuelva a fusionar. Las manos del castaño se deslizan de su cintura hasta el borde la camisa, la cual levanta llevando sus manos hasta el trasero del más bajo, apretándolo con ganas logrando que el pelinegro suelte un gemido con su nombre que lo estremece.

Sus cuerpos se juntan aún más si es que puede ser posible, las manos el del pelinegro se enredan en el cabello de su novio quien suelta un gruñido cuando le muerde el labio.

—E-eren—un suspiro con su nombre le hace gruñir de nueva cuenta, sin perder tiempo toma al pelinegro de los muslos y lo alza obligándole a enredar sus piernas en sus cadera.

La fricción de sus miembros provoca aún más gemidos en el pelinegro quien rompe el beso, pero el castaño sigue atacando su cuello, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza para marcarlo.

Avanza sólo unos pasos mientras aprieta los blancos muslos antes de chocar contra la cama se da vuelta y se deja caer con el pelinegro sobre él. Las manos del castaño suben con ansias dejando un rastro cálido sobre la blanca piel, entonces llegan al trasero del bajo y aprieta con ganas.

—E-eren m-más—dice entre gemidos.

El castaño siente que podría morir con sólo escuchar a Levi decir su nombre de es manera: tan lascivo y erótico.

—Quítate la camisa—ordena con voz dura cuando deja de besar el pálido cuello.

El pelinegro suspira, se estremece ante la ronca y profunda voz del castaño pero aún así obedece y deja camisa aún lado de la cama.

Casi de inmediato las manos del castaño recorren su pecho apenas rosando sus pezones haciéndole jadear suavemente, siente que su piel arde donde el castaño le toca.

Las manos del pelinegro se posan en el pecho aún desnudo de Eren al mismo tiempo que mueve sus caderas sobre el miembro del menor sacándole un gemido que es seguido por muchos más cuando continúa moviendo su cadera en círculos.

—Se siente tan bien Lev—jadea y aprieta el trasero del mayor invitándolo a moverse más—. Uhmm, bebé, no pares

El rostro del pálido se enciende cuando escucha como lo llama el castaño, y aunque se sigue moviendo sobre el, aunque la excitación recorra su sangre los nervios le juegan una mala pasada haciéndole tenerse y sacar un gruñido del menor.

— ¿Qué pasa Lev? —pregunta el castaño con la voz ligeramente afectada por los jadeos.

—No se que hacer—confiesa con pena.

Eren ríe suavemente, lo atrae hacia el para abrazarlo y dejar un casto beso en sus labios: —Yo me encargo.

Y con esas palabras lo siguiente que se escucha, es la exclamación ahogada del pelinegro cuando termina con la espalda contra el colchón y con el castaño sobre el sonriendo como nunca.

Y luego se pierde entre su cuello dejando pequeños besos que empiezan a bajar a su pecho, la mano derecha del menor se queda en su pezón, jalando le suavemente.

—Eren—jadea el pelinegro cuando la caliente boca del castaño se envuelve arederor de su pezón izquierdo y lo chupa con ganas— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te gusta, bebé? —pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta el castaño y el más bajo sólo puede gemir cuando siente el pene del contrario rosar el suyo.

De un momento a otro tanto la ropa del castaño como la del pelinegro ya habían desaparecido y el mayor no tenía idea de cómo había pasado aquello.

Ahora, con las piernas abiertas y con el castaño entre ellas con una sonrisa altanera que le pone la piel de gallina. Y pasó lo que menos espero.

—E-eren—llamo, pero fue ignorado—E-esper-¡Ah!

El castaño sonrió con el pene del mayor aún en su boca pero empezó con su trabajo, enreda su lengua en el glande unas dos veces más y succionando un poco, arrancando gloriosos gemidos en el pálido quien ahora enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos castaños.

Tenía la espalda arqueada y pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, su pierna izquierda era alzada por Eren y la derecha estaba sobre sus hombros.

Su pene estaba completamente en la boca del menor, tenía su cálido aliendo alrededor de su pene.

— ¡Ah! Eren, ¡más! —pedía entre gemidos el pálido y Eren, jamás se negaría.

Dejo todo el pene del mayor en su boca y al subir roza con sus dientes la delicada piel enviando una corriente eléctrica al cuerpo contrario que se retorcia entre espasmos de placer.

Siguió chupando con ganas el pene del mayor quien empujaba su cabeza con más ganas, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos y eso alerto al menor.

El no iba a dejar que se corriera antes.

Entonces saco el pene del mayor de su boca ganándose un gruñido como reclamo y una mirada vidriosa por el deseo pero buscando una explicación.

—No deja de que te corras antes—dijo abriendo aún más las piernas del pálido, sonriendo con perversión— ¡Dios! Me fascinas

Y se abalanzó contra los labios del pelinegro en un beso fuerte y demandante que los hizo gemir de gusto a ambos.

Sus miembros se rosaron una vez más y otro gemido hizo eco en la habitación.

Eren agradecía que Jean estuvieran con Armin en ese momento.

No quería que nadie más escuchara esos gloriosos gemidos de Levi, su Levi

Cuando separan sus labios, el pálido le mira con una pequeña sonrisa que lo deja confundido: —A-apúrate Eren, te quiero dentro.

Y ese fue el detonante. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su corazón latió desenfrenado y su pene palpitó otra vez...

Tanteo la mesa de noche junto a su cama y abrió el primer cajón sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante que puso frente a los ojos del pálido.

—Intenta relajarte bebé—le susurra antes de llenar sus dedos con el lubricante—. Vas a sentir algo frió

Y a pesar del aviso el pálido se estremece, cuando sus piernas son abiertas a más no poder y luego la mando de Eren se desliza entre sus nalgas hasta que sus dedos rozan un poco su entrada y todo su cuerpo se tensa.

—Mierda—gruñe el menor—. Lev, date vuelva.

El pálido tarda un poco en reaccionar, apenas se da vuelta el castaño le toma de la cintura y se ciñe sobre su cuerpo: —Pon tu pecho sobre el colchón

Otra vez obedece, escucha al moreno hacer unos movimientos y luego sus fríos dedos en su trasero, dos de ellos alrededor de su entrada.

—Lev, bebé—le susurra al oído con la voz aún más ronca—. Relaje por favor.

De verdad, no quiere lastimar al pelinegro pero, su cuerpo está tan tenso que la única manera en que piensa para relajado es besar su cuello y morderlo suavemente mientras con su mano izquierda toma su pene y empieza a masturbar-lo lentamente, casi de manera tortuosa.

— ¿Te gusta, Lev? —pregunto con voz cargada de deseo apretando un poco el pene del pelinegro quien jadeo sin pudor.

—S-sí—jadeo, su rostro esta contra una almohada y la saliva no dejaba de escurrir por sus labios.

—No te escucho Levi—gruño, apretando la base de su pene—. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Ah! S-sí, Eren—dijo levantando un poco su rostro—. Me e-encanta

Entonces el moreno se ciñe aún más contra el cuerpo del mayor para alcanzar sus labios, dejó el pene del pelinegro y le tomó desde el cuello para hacer que levantara aún más su cabeza, enredando su lengua y mezclando sus jadeos.

Y Eren aprovecho la oportunidad.

Un gemido ronco abandonó los labios del mayor en cuanto dos dedos de Eren se abrieron paso en su interior, sin compasión alguna.

—Bebé...lo siento—le susurro el moreno y se dedicó a besar los hombros del pálido.

Eren estaba en el cielo, aún no habían hecho gran cosa pero...los gemidos de Levi y las expresiones que hacia le provocan unas inmensas ganas de sumergirse en el sin cuidado alguno...

—Uhmm...E-eren~—llamo el mayor e inmediatamente el moreno le respondió—. H-has algo

Y contoneo un poco sus caderas.

Entonces los largos dedos del castaño se movieron lentamente en su interior, apenas y un poco pero aún así gimio el nombre del menor con gusto.

Sus dedos se movieron aun mas intentando ensanchar la pequeña y rosada entrada, aunque fuera apenas para el...quiera entrar ya.

—Bebé—llamo y el pelinegro gimió su nombre de nuevo—. Estas tan estrecho y cálido

Eren estaba ansioso por que esas estrechas paredes rodearan su pene, no había hecho nada más que darle placer al mayor. Sentía que apenas se enterrara en el terminaría corriéndose

—Q-quiero m-más—y de la nada Levi tenía tres dedos en su interior rosando su próstata, estirando su entrada y a un Eren gruñendo en su oído mientras se masturba

—Ya n-no puedo más Lev—dice apenas deja de masturbarse, más que todo estaba esparciendo lubricante en su pene—. Voy a entrar

El pálido asiente y jadea quedó cuando siente los largos dedos del moreno salir y provocar un sonido acuoso por el lubricante.

Los ojos del castaño no pueden despegarse de la rosada y suficientemente estirada entrada del mayor.

 _Como si respirara,_ pensó con gracia, antes de alinear su pene y rosar su entrada.

Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura amenazando con dejar marcada la pálida piel.

—Relájate Lev—y procedió a penetrar a su pareja.

La punta se resbaló con facilidad, el pálido gimio y el moreno gruño de gusto.

Hizo una pequeña pausa apenas para respirar y se hundió sin aviso, sin darle tiempo al pálido a reaccionar.

—T-tan apretado—suspiro, el moreno sumergido en el placer que le otorgaba estar dentro del mayor.

El pálido apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, sentir el grueso y palpitante pene de Eren en su interior lo tenía dominado, el como sus dedos apretaba su cadera o como su aliento chocaba en su nuca erizando su piel.

Estaba flotando en una nube de placer con nombre y apellido.

—C-cariño—Eren gruño, le encantaba que lo llamará asi—. Muévete

El castaño obedeció sin rechistar, sacó apenas su pene de esa exquisita y apretada cavidad, dejando solamente el glande dentro del mayor quien estaba casi ronroneando de gusto.

Un pensamiento fugaz atraviesa su mente y mira la espalda del pálido, termina de sacar su pene, ganándose un gruñido de protesta que es cambiado por uno de susto cuando voltea su cuerpo dócil entre sus manos y lo deja frente a el.

La expresión de confusión de Levi es remplazada por una placer y un ligero dolor cuando el moreno se hunde nuevamente en el sin aviso y con ganas.

Levi está seguro que está en el cielo, siente que podría desfallecer cuando el pene de Eren lo llena completamente.

Porque ahora la sensación favorita de Levi es tener el grueso pene del menor en su interior, siente los labios de Eren repartir besos en su mandíbula y cuello con cariño así que mueve sus caderas invitando al más alto a moverse también.

Y lo consigue.

Eren da una pequeña embestida, gimen juntos, y comienzan un exquisito vaivén.

Se besan con frenesí, mordiendo y chupando los labios contrarios, sus manos recorren el cuerpo contrario unas pálidas y huesudas dejando marcas en la ancha espalda de su pareja, mientras que unas grandes y morenas aprietan todo a su paso dejando marcados sus dedos.

—T-tan grande—dice el pálido, desfalleciendo de gusto cuando recibe otra estocada certera a su próstata.

—Tan rico, Lev me encantas—suspira frente a su rostro y otra vez ataca sus labios con ganas.

Los gemidos y los gruñidos de placer resuenan en toda la habitación.

El moreno no deja de mover sus caderas con ganas al igual que el pelinegro quien le sigue el paso gustoso, sus estocadas son certeras, a ese lugar que apenas conoce pero le encanta.

— ¡Ah! Eren—el moreno está absorto en el placer que le otorga estar dentro de su pareja.

La manera en la que gime su nombre lo va a enloquecer

—Otra vez—pide—. Gime mi nombre otra vez

Ni lerdo ni perezoso el pálido obedece: —Eren

Unas cuantas estocadas más, ambos se miran un momento y gimen sus nombres.

—M-me voy a v-venir Eren—su cuerpo está tenso y sus paredes anales aprietan aún más el pene del moreno que jadea aún más fuerte.

—J-juntos bebé—y así fue.

Dio una estocada más y ambos terminaron por correrse.

El pálido entre su pelvis y pecho mientras que el moreno en su interior.

El pálido gime una vez más de gusto cuando siente como es llenado con la esencia del menor.

Ahora sólo sus respiraciones se escuchan es la habitación.

Cuando Eren saca su pene del mayor se queda mirando como su semen sale de su entrada: —Que bonita vista.

— ¡Cállate! No digas cosas como esas.

* * *

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las siete—responde el moreno con pesadez—. Amo mis cortinas

Levi a su lado ríe y le da la razón seguido de un corto beso: —Si, ¿dormimos un poco? Me dejaste exhausto.

—Claro que si bebé—entonces quedan bajo las sábanas con sus cuerpos desnudos y sus piernas enredadas.

Disfrutando del calor del otro...

* * *

 **Fin...**

 _¿Les gusto?_

 _• Faltan dos Viñetas—constan de 500 a 1000 palabras. Es un punto intermedio entre el drable y el one-shot—._


	3. Viñeta extra: No ocupo colores

_«Narrador omnisciente»_

Viñeta **#1**

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece Lev? Me costó combinar estos colores —pregunto el castaño mirando a su pareja.

El—recién teñido temporalmente—pelinegro-azulado se le quedó mirando un momento, aunque el castaño no sabía que realmente estaba tratando de recordar las palabras de su hermana.

—Claro Eren—aseguró con una sonrisa—. El estampado de leopardo se ve genial con esa chaqueta es más, por que no buscas una camisa o un bufanda amarilla—la sonrisa de Eren desapareció—. O mejor a aún, ¿porque no buscas una camisa malditamente gris como todo lo que traes puesto?

Hace un tiempo cuando Levi trataba de diferenciar los estampados con ayuda de Isabel esta le había dicho algo parecido, agradecía tener tan buena memoria.

Eso y al chico que abrazaba sus piernas con una expresión de perro apaleado bajo la lluvia mientras le pedía que lo disculpara por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Eren—llamo con el semblante serio—. Hace menos de una hora me teñiste el pelo de, sabrá Dios que color y que según Internet no es un color básico o normal para que el pelo sea de ese color.

— ¡Bebé! —lloriqueo el menor aún abrazando las piernas de su pareja quien se preparaba para un berrinche típico de los Jaeger

—No te comportes como Hanji—pido y puso su mano derecha sobre el cabello del menor—. Levántate ya Eren. Mejor buscar algo más normal porque según Isabel, los estampados son un maldito infierno de mierda que no debería existir.

Si. Lo había resitado de memoria, ah...cuando amaba a su hermana y a su refinado vocabulario, ese que le termino pegando con el tiempo.

—Tu odias venir de compras conmigo, verdad—eso no había sido pregunta pero aún así el mayor respondió.

—No lo odio, en parte es divertido cuando olvidas mi daltonismo y pides ayuda con los colores—entonces río un poco y Eren quedó deslumbrado—. Vamos a seguir con esto de la ropa, no es la primera vez lo hacemos y no será la última.

— ¡Claro Lev! —a pesar de las palabras de su pareja el castaño aún estaba un poco nervioso por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle a pesar de estar juntos por un poco más de un año

Pero rio cuando recordo haberle contado a Levi sobre cambiar su cabello:

 _"— ¿Qué pendejadas estas diciendo?_

 _—Te vas a ver muy bien Lev_

 _—No molestes, Internet dice que no es normal._

 _—Bebé_

 _—Más te vale que esa mierda de verdad sea temporal, Eren Jaeger"_

Media hora más tarde el pálido tenía su cabello azul...bueno, seguía negro pero ahora tenía unos ligeros toques azules en él.

Eren se encogió de hombros, era lo mismo ¿no? Igualmente el mayor se veía perfecto con ese color.

Así lo veía Eren.

—Eren, iré a preguntar donde tienen los zapatos—dijo el mayor dejando una prendas en una pequeña canasta en los brazos del más alto—. Ya vuelvo.

Entonces la semi-negra cabellera de su pareja se pierde entre tanta decoración de la tienda y el se encarga de seguir buscando ropa.

—Tengo que ir a Levi-s—susurro para sí mismo.

Mientras tanto Levi miraba con una vena marcada en la frente a la muchacha que al parecer hacia turno en ese momento.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— ¿Y las sudaderas?

—Siga las fechas rojas—dijo con tranquilad y Levi sintió humo salir de sus orejas.

—Te e dicho más de tres veces que soy daltonico—responde con el ceño fruncido pero ella le mira con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Y eso que? Usted siga las flechas y ya

—No sabes lo que significa daltonismo, verdad—y es una afirmación.

— ¿Porque tendría que saberlo?

— ¿Porque no usamos los estúpidos números como una sociedad normal?

A zancadas regresó con Eren quien estaba tomando otra vez la canasta con ropa entre sus brazos y que se disponía a buscarlo.

— ¿Encontraste algo de tu agrado Lev?

—Nada—y el enojo aún está presente en el—. Eren…Eren...esta tienda es una mierda

—Te molesta demasiado no poder ver colores—aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa triste.

Pero Levi sonrió suave y le miro a los ojos: —No realmente.

Y río una vez más antes de dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—Yo no nesecito colores para apreciar tu belleza.


	4. Viñeta extra: Ocupados

_«Narrador omnisciente»_

Viñeta **#2**

* * *

Al fin estaban en su nueva casa.

Dos años tenían Eren y Levi de ser pareja, habían decidido vivir juntos porque era incómodo cuando el pálido iba donde Eren y Jean estaba ahí e incluso algunas veces Armin también estaba.

Lo mismo era en el departamento de Levi que vivía con su hermana Isabel quien terminó aceptando a Farlan luego de que este se le declara en medio Mall, Eren apenas logro convencer a Levi de no matarlo

Así que sólo había una opción y no eran Moteles. A ninguno le gustaba esa opción y la única que quedaba era vivir juntos.

Cosa que ambos aceptaron con gusto.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del más alto mientras seguía en una pelea de miradas con su pareja.

— ¿Estás seguro, Lev? —pregunto confundido y el ahora completamente pelinegro asintió.

—Es obvio, Eren—dijo con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro—. Deberíamos pintar la pared anaranjada y ponerle puntos multicolores. Tal vez unos sillones nuevos con estampados, ¿tu que opinas?

Entonces algo hizo click en la mente del más joven y miro a Levi con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Levi Ackerman! —Exclamo y el mayor empezó a reír— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¿Porque siempre haces eso? ¡No te aproveches de mí!

Pero el pálido seguía riendo con ganas e incluso pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus felinos ojos mientras se agarraba el estómago que empezaba a dolerle.

—Eren—llamo aún con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro pero el menor lo ignoro olímpicamente— ¡Oye, no me ignores!

Y siguió siendo ignorado.

Entonces se levantó de su cómodo sofá y se sentó en el regazo del menor, colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera y sonrió coqueto, pero el menor miraba hacia un punto muerto de la habitación.

Así que le tomo de las mejillas y le obligó a verle a los ojos: — ¿Estás enojado, amor?

Eren se odio por ser tan débil cada vez que Levi le llamaba de esa manera, pocas veces lo hacía y no pudo evitar tomarlo de las caderas para juntar un poco más sus cuerpos.

—Siempre me haces lo mismo—reclamó haciendo un puchero—, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Pero el mayor volvió a reír un poco y beso el lindo puchero que hacia su pareja para luego morder sus labios con gusto.

—No se por que siempre lo olvidas. Tienes buena memoria, lo se—dijo y le acaricio las mejillas—. Sigue siendo muy divertido cuando olvidas esas cosas.

Eren no responde, sólo se queda mirando los negros grises del mayor con reproche.

—Amor—susurra cerca de sus labios—, no me ignores. Lastimas mi pobre corazón

—Sólo si me prometes una cosa—Levi alzo su mano derecha en señal de promesa y sonrio—. Dejaras de usar tu daltonismo para burlarte de mí.

—Prometido

—Estas cruzando los dedos, verdad—afirmó el moreno mirando serio al mayor quien paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Entonces de un momento a otro Levi está de espaldas contra el sofá y con Eren sobre él.

—Te daré un castigo por hacer eso, gatito—y hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor al mismo tiempo que sus manos se escabullian dentro de la camisa del pálido.

Besando, mordiendo y chupando con ganas, arrancado roncos gemidos en el pálido.

Alguien toco el timbre.

 _El mayor pensó se se había salvado._

—E-espera E-eren—pido el mayor al oir el timbre—. L-los vecinos nos escucha-¡Ah!

El menor había pellizcado sus pezones.

—Que oigan que estamos ocupados

 _Pero no fue así..._

Nuevamente los gemidos inundaron la habitación, la ropa desapareció y ambos amantes se fundieron en el calor de la pasión que desprendían sus cuerpos.

* * *

 _¿Les gusto?_

— _Espero que si, porque hemos llegado al final._

—Sí quieren leer el original pueden ir a wattpad y buscar mi perfil: **rossvelan, a** lli esta publicada como _"Ojos daltónicos"_


End file.
